When two groups come together
by Elizabeth4
Summary: What would happen if Maria, Liz, Alex and Kyle were also aliens?


Title: When two groups come together  
Author: Elizabeth  
E-mail: troubleslove@msn.com  
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: Micheal/Maria  
Summary: Micheal, Isabel, Max and Tess are all still aliens, but they have all been adopted into the same family. Max and Isabel are siblings and Micheal and Tess are. The destiny thing is still there, they are all close and no one else knows about them. One day four new teens move to town, they are all too adopted into one family. Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex; Alex and Maria are siblings as are Liz and Kyle, they have destiny too. The eight teens meet and discover that there is a whole other destiny for the eight of them. . .   
Spoliers: None so don't worry  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
Author's notes: This is one of my first fic's! Feedback please!  
  
"Today sucks!" Micheal said getting out of the Jeep, his sister Tess started to laugh at him and said "Everyday that you have to go to school sucks to you!" Soon Max and Isabel were laughing too.   
  
"I am so glad I have friends that aren't mean." Micheal said starting to the school from the parking lot  
  
"Oh come on you know we're kidding. . ." Isabel started before Tess cut in and said "I wasn't!" That caused the three to start to laugh again.  
  
"Come on. . .we're going to be late for class. . ." Micheal said getting more angry  
  
"Since when do you care if we're late for class?" Max asked still laughing  
  
"Oh. . .shut up!" Micheal snapped walking into the class room and sitting in his usual seat.  
  
Five mintues into class the door opened and a blond girl walked in with the principal, they talked to the teacher and then the principal smiled and left. Micheal thought that the blond girl was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life. His thoughts were interuppted by Ms. Thompson (the teacher) starting to talk to the class.  
  
"Class? Class I want you all to meet Maria Whitman, she is a new student from. . .where are you from dear? Washington?" Ms. Thompson looked down at Maria with a confused looked on her face. Maria smiled and said "New York"   
  
"Oh, yes that's right New York. . .she will be in our class this year and I hope that you all will help her fit in. Maria you can sit. . . um. . .oh right next to Mr. Gurien." Ms. Thompson pointed to Micheal. Micheal gulped as he realized what was happening. This beautiful girl was going to be sitting by him all year.  
  
"Hi!" Maria said sitting down next to Micheal  
  
"Uh. . .Hey. . ." Micheal replied looking down at his desk  
  
"So, what's your first name?" Maria asked still looking at Micheal   
  
"Micheal"  
  
"Oh. . .okay then. . ." Maria finished the conversation as Ms. Thompson started to talk about some president, Micheal pretended to listen but he really kept looking over at Maria who already looked bored. 'I think I'm going to like her' Micheal thought to himself. Right when class ended Isabel and Tess were already across the class room talking to Maria, they soon found out that Maria always had a class with one of the girls or Micheal or Max. Her next class which was math was with Tess so the two girls left down the hall leaving Micheal to look after his sister and Maria walked down the hall. Right away he saw a lot of the guys checking out Maria and Tess. Micheal felt anger raise in his chest, and not just because the guys were checking out his sister but because they were also checking out Maria. 'This is NOT good' Micheal thought as he followed Isabel to their next class.   
  
~~~~  
  
Once it was lunch time Micheal walked out to the quad with Max to where Isabel and Tess were standing talking to Maria. Once Micheal and Max walked up Micheal thought he saw her face light up. But he figured that it was his imagination or she liked Max, no one would ever do that for him.   
  
"Hi Micheal, Max!" Maria, Isabel and Tess said strangly at the same time. The three girls all looked at each other and started to laugh. Isabel was just about to asked Maria if she wanted to sit with them during lunch when a tall lanky boy came up and picked Maria up by the waist from behind her, Maria let out a scream of surprise then started to laugh. He started to carry her off to another table when she finally got him to put her down, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Isabel, Tess, Micheal and Max.   
  
"Guys I want you to meet my brother Alex. Alex these are kids that are in some of my classes this is Isabel , Tess, Max and Micheal." Maria pointed to each teen. Micheal felt happy right when he heard the word brother, out of the corner of his eye he saw Isabel staring at Alex with much interest. Everyone said their hello's and all of the sudden Maria dropped her bag and ran to another girl with long dark hair and a boy who looked pretty built for his age. Maria and the other girl hugged and Alex went over the the guy and they started to talk, right when Micheal, Isabel, Tess and Max thought that they were forgotten Maria walked up arms linked with the girl and Alex and the other guy right behind them.  
  
"You guys these are our friends. Liz and Kyle Valenti, their twins like me and Alex. We all live together. . ." Maria said then continued after a second "You guys this is Micheal, Max, Tess and Isabel." Again everyone said their hellos, Micheal got nervous about the fact that Maria and Kyle were not related and they lived together.  
  
"That is so weird. . ." Isabel finally said when all eight teens were seated at a table eating their lunches.   
  
"What?" Maria asked taking things from Kyle's lunch ,Kyle didn't seem to bother him at all.  
  
"You two are twins. . .and you two are twins. . .right?" Isabel pointed to Maria and Alex then Kyle and Liz, the four nodded so Isabel continued "And all of you live together, right?" Again they all nodded "Maria are you and Kyle related?" Maria said No, so Isabel asked Liz and Alex the same question and got the same answer. "Do you guys have foster parents?" Isabel asked Maria answered for her friends quietly "Uh. . .yea. . .why?"   
  
"This is the weird part. . .get this me and Max are twins and Micheal and Tess are twins. We all lived to together with foster parents. Me and Micheal aren't related and Max and Tess aren't. Now tell me is that not like the weirdest thing in the world?" Everyone just looked at each other in surprise finally Liz spoke "So is there like a place that's cool to hang out around here?"   
  
"Uh. . .yea a cafe called the Crashdown. . .alien theme place." Tess answered  
  
"Oh. . . so have you guys known each other all your lives?" Alex asked  
  
"Yea. . .how about you guys?" Max replied Alex nodded Max decided to continue "So have you guys known your foster parents for a while?"  
  
The four teens were quiet until Kyle spoke up "Uh. . .we had the same foster parents since we were little until they. . .died three weeks ago in a car accident. . ." Micheal could have sworn he saw a tear go down Maria's cheek. "So when they. . .died. . .we got new foster parents in New York who decided that they were moving here. . .so here we are. . ." Kyle finished   
  
"Oh, we're sorry that's so sad." Tess said looking at Kyle  
  
"We've lived here our whole lives. . .boring huh?" Isabel tried to change the subject  
  
"Yea, I guess it would be. . ." Maria said then smiled and continued "So Lizzie what class do you have next?"   
  
Liz smiled at her friend and said "Sience how about you?" Maria smiled even more and replied "ME TOO!"   
  
"Hey that's what me and Kyle have next too." Alex said happily, Kyle smiled at Maria and said "Hey Ria lets you and me try not to fail science this year!" Maria laughed and nodded  
  
"Maria, that's what me, Tess, Max and Micheal have too." Isabel said to Maria  
  
"Really? Wow that's cool. Oh there's the bell I guess that means class is going to start huh?" Maria replied getting up   
  
The next class went fast to the fact that every five minutes Maria or Kyle had question for the first half of the period, then half way through both of them said out loud and at the same time "Oh screw it!" Micheal found himself very interested in Maria, and couldn't help but not look at her.   
  
~~~~~~~  
Over the next month the two groups grew very close, Micheal started to notice that Max and Liz and Isabel and Alex were all going to start something sooner or later. Micheal also noticed that Maria got on his nerves VERY quickly! They fought all the time and couldn't agree on anything, but yet he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. One day after school both of the groups foster parents were going to be out of town for the weekend so Isabel, Maria, and Tess decided to have one big sleepover with all eight teens. Micheal soon found out that you put the three girls together and you get trouble, Liz was sometimes in their plans but most of the time she was with Max. Everyone agreed that it would be fun so at 6:00 p.m on Firday night Micheal found himself along with Max, Isabel, and Tess at the front door of the Whitman- Valenti house. Max knocked on the door and Liz answered it smiling and laughing, her smile got bigger when she saw who was there.  
  
"Oh hey guys come in!" Liz moved aside to let the four teens inside the huge house. Right away Alex was right by Liz and he grabbed Isabels hand and said "Hey I have to show you this!" Isabel smiled and followed Alex quickly  
  
"So where are Kyle and Maria?" Tess asked   
  
"Um. . .that's a good question. . ." Liz said looking a bit confused then everyone heard a scream and laughter from upstairs and Maria yell "Kyle no! Stop it!" and more laughter coming from both Maria and Kyle. Then Alex appeared from the bottom of the stairs laughing hard.  
  
"You guys have to see this!" He said then turned around and ran back up the stairs, everyone followed and soon found themselves in a girls room looking Maria laying on the bed with Kyle on top of her hitting her with a pillow. The two of them were laughing and pillows were all over the room. "Kyle get off!" Maria said laughing, then Liz went over with a pillow and hit Kyle on the head to help her best friend, the next thing Micheal, Isabel, Max and Tess knew the other four were all in a big pillow fight. They all looked at each other and silently knew what to do. So Max went over and grabbed Liz while Tess got Kyle, Isabel got Alex and Micheal got Maria.   
  
"Are you guys done?" Isabel asked like a mother  
  
"Yes mom!" Maria said and continued after looking around the room "Kyle! Look what you did to my room!" Kyle smiled and started to pick up all the things on the floor. "Okay while buddha boy is cleaning we can go down stairs and find something to eat!" Maria said jumping on Max's back and said "Come on girlfriend I can show you where we are sleeping tonight!" Max laughed at her new nickname for him.   
  
Over the next four hours they ate food and played games. Finally around 10:30 at night everyone decided to settle down and watch a movie, they decided to watch some horror movie, Micheal couldn't remember which one because when everyone was finding a place to sit, Max and Liz on the love seat, Alex in a chair with Isabel laying against his legs and Tess and Kyle laying out on the floor next to each other. Micheal sat on the other couch and Maria put the movie in. When she came to sit down on the couch she put her head at one end and layed her feet out on Micheals lap, Micheal noticed that her feet were even small. The only thing that he could concentrate on was Maria throughtout the whole movie.   
  
After the movie everyone decided that it was time for bed. Liz and Isabel each got one of the couches while everyone else slept on the floor. Tess and Kyle were next to each other laying by the T.V, Maria and Max slept sort of close to each other by the door leading out into the back yard. Alex and Micheal slept by the couches, Micheal made it so when he slept he faced Maria, he didn't like the idea of Maria and Max sleeping by each other but he wasn't about to say that out loud.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone woke up to a scream coming from the back yard. Right away Micheal noticed that Max and Maria weren't in the room, everyone else seemed to notice this too because everyone was running into the backyard screaming their names. Micheal was the first one to see two body's laying in the grass in the dark, he ran over to them as fast as he could. He saw Max laying face up toward the sky with blood coming from his chest and he could also see that Max was still breathing. Maria on the other hand was laying face down in the grass and there was blood all around her. Micheal could hear Liz say "Alex, Kyle work on Max! I'll help Maria." Liz was all of the sudden right beside Micheal putting her hands over Maria. Then Micheal heard Isabel say "You guys. . . you guys are aliens!" And Kyle said "No Shit!" Micheal finally snapped out of it and realized what was going on, he moved Liz over and put his hands on Maria and helped heal her, Isabel came and helped him, while next to them Tess was helping Alex and Kyle heal Max. Once Max was healed everyone watched Micheal finish healing Maria, Maria was stabbed in the chest twice, once in the stomach and was beat up pretty bad in the face. Once maria woke up the first thing she did was throw herself into Micheal's arms and started to cry.  
  
"You guys are . . .like us?" Liz asked crying   
  
"I guess. . .what happened Max?" Isabel asked hugging her brother  
  
"Maria woke me up and said she heard something coming from outside, I didn't believe her until I heard something too. We decided that we would just look outside and see if it was a dog or something. We saw someone in the next door nieghbors yard. . ." Max started  
  
"But they aren't home, they won't be until next week!" Liz said  
  
"That's what Maria said, anyway we went closer to see if we could see who it was and they saw us. They are a lot faster than we first thought because when we started to run they got Maria and well. . ." Max continued but stopped to let everyone else finish it themselves. Micheal held Maria closer when he heard this.  
  
"Let's go inside and talk about what's going on. . ." Tess decided getting up and walking toward the house with everyone else behind her. Once inside Micheal thought that Maria would go to someone else but when he sat down on the couch she came and casdsdk up in his lap, he protectively held her against his chest.   
  
"So when you were born. . ." Isabel started but Liz cut her off "We came out of pods in New York. How about you guys?"   
  
"We came out of pods too here in Roswell, when we were . . ."  
  
"Six. . ."   
  
"Yea, you too?"  
  
"Uh,huh. . ."  
  
"What can you guys do?" Alex asked   
  
"Heal ,dream walk, make people see things that aren't there, change the molecular structure of things, change the color of things. Stuff like that. How about you guys?" Max said  
  
"Same. . .do you guys have a . . .destiny?" Liz asked  
  
"Yea, me and Micheal and Max and Tess. . ." Isabel said looking at Micheal who was holding on to Maria like he was never going to let go. Maria had her head on his chest and Micheal's face was somewhere in her hair. Neither of them were listening.  
  
"Me and Alex and Kyle and Maria. We decided that we were all too much like family to follow it. . . " Liz stated  
  
"Same with us. . .what should we do?" Tess asked also watching Micheal and Maria wishing she had someone like that for her.  
  
"I don't know." Kyle said quietly, everyone was now watching the two on the couch, with much interest.  
  
"Well, whatever we decide can it wait till morning?" Maria asked from Micheals chest  
  
"Yea, I'm tired" Micheal stated getting up from the couch with Maria still in his arms. He took her over to where she was sleeping last time and set her down. He was going to move away when she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. So he climbed into the sleeping bag with Maria, put his arms around her and they fell asleep. Max looked at them and decided that he wanted to sleep next to Alex, everyone else went back to where they were last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Micheal woke up feeling the best that he had ever felt, he opened his eyes to see the reason why. Next to him he was holding a small blond girl that even in her sleep she seemed beautiful to him. He just layed there for a long time watching her sleep, watching every little movement that she made until she woke up. When Maria opened her eyes Micheal felt like she would be mad or weirded out that he was watching her, but all she did was smile up at him and snuggled her head into his chest. He felt a lot of relief that she didn't turn him down. After a couple hours Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess all woke up and got ready for the day, none of them realized until they were finishing up breakfast that two of them were missing.  
  
"Where's Micheal and Maria?" Max asked looking around the kitchen  
  
"That's a good question? Has anyone seen them?" Liz asked also looking around for the two  
  
Everyone looked at each other and said No, everyone was starting to get worried when Tess said quietly "I found them. . ." Everyone went over to where Tess was leaning against the door frame looking out into the living room where all the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets were thrown around. In the mist of everything you could see Micheal and Maria still sleeping wrapped up and entwined in each other, sleeping peacefully.   
  
"We need to wake them up . . ." Isabel said walking over toward them, but Kyle beat her to it.   
  
"Get your hands off Maria NOW!" Kyle barked in Micheals ear  
  
Micheal and Maria jumped up into a sitting position still holding onto each other.  
  
"What the hell man?" Micheal barked even louder, Maria held onto Micheal tighter and gave Kyle a dirty look.  
  
"Hey you two needed to wake up. . ." Kyle smiled at the two and walked back into the kitchen with everyone else.   
  
"We were thinking of going to the cave where our pods are today. . . so you two need to get ready. . ." Max said smiling and followed Kyle into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess we had a crowd. . .watching us sleep. . .that's creepy. . ." Micheal said looking at Maria with a weird look.  
  
"Yea . . . I know. . .they really need help. . ." Maria matched Micheals look and got up from the floor  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, you can after me. . .K?" Maria said starting toward the stairs, Micheal nodded falling back onto the pillow. While Maria was in the shower all Micheal could think about was how well he had slept, and how good it felt to wake up with Maria in his arms. He wondered if Maria felt the same way or if she felt nothing. . .he got his answer almost imediatly when someone had layed their head down on his stomach. Micheal looked down to see Maria laying there looking at him.  
  
"I slept amazingly well last night for what happened. . ." Maria said looking away  
  
"Yea, me too. . ." Micheal responded reaching down and touching her hair, Maria looked back up to Micheal with some fear in her eyes and said "What are we?"   
  
She didn't have to explain her question because Micheal already knew what she meant. Maria continued without waiting " None of the others are together, that doesn't mean we can't. Unless you didn't want to which I can totally understand. All of us are aliens so there isn't any risk there and that was my reason for not doing anything with you. . . what are we?" Maria asked again still not looking at Micheal, Micheal sat up and pulled Maria into his lap, he took her face in his hands, put their lips an inch apart and said "I want you. . .I want to be with you. . . if that's what you want too. . ." Micheal looked into Maria's eyes and waited for an answer, the answer was not the kind he expected. Maria closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. Taking the kiss as a 'I-want-to-be-with-you-too' kiss Micheal kissed back.   
  
"So does this mean we are like. . . boyfriend-girlfriend?" Maria asked looking confused about what had just happened. Micheal nodded and Maria smiled.  
  
"All I want to do is sit here and kiss you but I better take a shower before the rest of them find us." Micheal said still not getting up. Maria smiled and pulled him to his feet with her, she dragged him upstairs and showed him where the bathroom was. Micheal gave Maria one last kiss before she went back into her room. While in the shower all Micheal could think about was the fact that a month ago the most beautiful girl in the world walked into his life and now he had her. Micheal really never had the life that he always wanted, I mean don't get him wrong he liked his life but there was something that was always missing that made it so he never smiled a real smile. Now after meeting Maria Micheal figured out that what was missing in his life was her, that made him smile a real smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally you two are ready!" Isabel exclaimed getting up from the couch as Micheal and Maria walked down the stairs.  
  
"Great! Lets go." Tess started toward the door with Isabel, everyone else soon followed. Once everyone was told which car to go into they realized that Micheal and Maria weren't there. When they all got back into the house they found them in the kitchen eating.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Isabel asked with her hands on her hips  
  
"Eating" Micheal stated  
  
"You guys don't want two hungry aliens do you?" Maria asked  
  
"I didn't think so, you guys go to the car and wait there. We'll be right out we need to brush out teeth." Maria and Micheal went out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Finally 15 minutes later Micheal and Maria both appeared outside where everyone was waiting.  
  
"You two must have pretty clean teeth!" Kyle said rising an eyebrow  
  
"You actually thought that was the only thing we were going to do?" Maria asked in disbelief  
  
"Yea, you guys get with it!" Micheal said with equal disbelief the two got into Kyle and Liz's car leaving the rest of the teens to look after them confused.  
  
"What were they doing? No don't tell me I don't want to know!" Liz said moving toward one of the car's waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Okay. . .I guess we are going now. . ." Alex said as the rest of them each got into a car.  
  
A half an hour later three cars parked in front of a huge cave entrance. Liz and Max got out of Liz's car with a weird look on their faces.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked curious  
  
"Yea, where's Micheal and Maria?" Tess asked  
  
"Their in the car." Max stated the look not leaving his face.  
  
". . .and. . ." Isabel said  
  
" Okay yea they were like making out the entire way here!" Liz said in disbelief, she paused for a second for the news to sink in to everyone than continued "Can you believe it? What. . .what. . ." Liz couldn't continue.  
  
Everyone just looked at each other than looked at the car that still held Micheal and Maria than looked at each other again.   
  
"You mean. . .he's got his hands all over Ria?" Kyle asked getting angry, Liz looked down at the ground and Max nodded. So Kyle stalked over to the car and opened the door.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle yelled to Micheal  
  
"KYLE!" You could hear Maria yelled from inside  
  
"What the hell man?" Micheal asked a very pissed Kyle  
  
"Get your hands off her! She's MY destiny!" Kyle said from the passanger door  
  
"What?" Maria asked confused she thought that they weren't going to do the whole destiny thing.  
  
"Hey you guys said you weren't going to do the destiny thing! So get the hell outta here she's MINE!" Micheals voice grow louder as the sentence continued, you could see Micheal hold Maria tighter the madder he got.   
  
"Kyle! Get out of here! You have NO reason to come in here and yell at Micheal!" Maria seemed more pissed than both boys.   
  
"Kyle what's wrong with you?" Alex demanded   
  
"He's got his hands ALL over Maria!" Kyle said turning around to face Alex  
  
"If anyone should be mad about that is ME! Her brother. . .now. . .Micheal why the HELL are your hands all over my sister?" Alex asked  
  
"She's MY girlfriend!" Micheal exclaimed  
  
"Oh. . .well in that case. . ." Alex said agreeing with Micheal  
  
"What!" Kyle exclaimed  
  
"Kyle get over it!" Liz said from behind Alex  
  
"Come on guys, lets go inside to look at the pods." Isabel said taking Alex's hand  
  
"Good idea!" Liz said smiling as Max linked hands with her  
  
Tess walked up to Kyle and looked at him. "I . . . I don't know why I got so mad. . ." Kyle said looking at Tess.   
  
"She's like your sister. . .I would get mad if something like that happened to Max." Tess said lightly touching Kyle's shoulder. Kyle smiled and walked with Tess to the cave.  
  
"Thank god their gone! They were starting to get on my nerves. . ." Maria said leaning back in the seat  
  
"Tell me about it" Micheal agreed right before he attacked Maria's mouth with his own.  
  
"Listen everyone else may be too embarrassed to tell you two to stop makeing out, but I'm not. So would you two keep your tongues to yourselves tell tonight when you guys can to whatever in Maria's room? Good, lets go." Isabel said from the passanger door, Maria and Micheal looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"How? How did you do that?" Alex asked in awe  
  
"I have a talent." Isabel replied smiling, she turned around just in time to see that Micheal had Maria pushed up against the side of the car and was really exploring her mouth.  
  
"Now is NOT the time to get horny Micheal!" Isabel yelled stopping the two, Maria gave Micheal one last kiss and followed everyone else into the cave with Micheal coming in behind her not very happy.  
  
"Wow! This is beautiful!" Liz exclaimed looking around the cave  
  
"Really?" Tess asked confused  
  
"Uh, our pods are in the sasdf. . ." Maria said looking at the ground embarrassed  
  
"Oh. . ." Tess said   
  
"Ohmygod!" Maria said running out of the cave  
  
"Maria?" Micheal called after her  
  
"All go!" Alex said running after her  
  
The two returned minutes later with four stones in their hands, Maria right away went to the corner of the cave where there was four other stones placed nicely on a flat rock.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Isabel gasped walking up behind Maria  
  
"You guys have stones too?" Kyle asked  
  
"I guess. . ." Tess said and picked up one of the stones  
  
Soon all eight of them had a stone in their hands and they were all standing in a circle, seconds later all eight stones started to glow and a women appeared in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Hello. . .oh look at you all. . .you are all so beautiful. . .I guess you are all wondering who I am?" The women said, all the teens nodded  
  
"Micheal, Tess. . . I am your mother. I am good friends with the rest of your mothers. . .I am here to tell you about your pasts and futures. My name is Kristen. . .well actually it's different but it is an easier name for you to pronunce." Kristen said  
  
"In your past lives things were different. Max, you and Tess were married you loved each other like brother and sister though, just like Liz and Alex. Micheal and Isabel never got around to get married neither did Maria and Kyle." Kristen said  
  
"Why?" Maria asked  
  
Kristen smiled and gave a little laugh. "Because. . .you and Micheal wouldn't let it happen. You two were so in love that you would only marry each other. You both died before you got a chance, I can see that you two wasted no time in this world either." Kristen said laughing harder  
  
"Oh" Maria said blushing, Micheal grinned at Maria liking that they were together in their past lives too, that no one else had her.  
  
"Max, and Liz had a thing like Alex and Isabel and Kyle and Tess. But none of them had what the two of you had." Kristen smiled at Micheal and Maria then continued "When we sent the eight of you to earth we decided that sending you in pairs of four was safer. We didn't know if you eight would ever find each other so we made two different destiny's. The ones that you already know and the other one that is each of you is married to another one. Liz and Max, Isabel and Alex, Tess and Kyle. . . and last but not least Micheal and Maria. There will be other races looking for you to kill you so you all need to watch out for each other. And stay together. One day when it is safe we will come for all of you, one day we will. Until then I want you all to be happy. I love you all, Micheal and Tess my children be safe. . .and no fighting!" Kristen smiled once more at them and left.  
  
"Wow. . ." Maria said as she jumped into Micheals waiting arms.  
  
"Wow's right." Max agreed, everyone hugged their respective partners.  
  
"So what should be do now?" Alex asked  
  
"Good question" Liz replied  
  
"Anyone have any idea?" Tess asked looking around  
  
"Not me. . ." Kyle said  
  
"Me neither. . ." Isabel said everyone looked at their 'leader' Max. At first Max didn't notice it at first.  
  
"Oh, hey I don't know everything!" Max exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Micheal looked down at Maria and got an idea. "I think we should go home." He said casually pulling Maria toward the entrance. "Maxwell were taking the Jeep. . .we'll see you guys later. . .don't hurry home!" Micheal yelled walking out to the cars with Maria holding on to him giggling.  
  
"Those two. . ." Max started  
  
"We know. . .we know. . ." Isabel said   
  
"Hey are those two going to. . ." Alex said starting to the entrance of the cave angry, but Isabel stopped him and said "Their grown up now Alex. . . we need to let go. . .plus Micheal would kill you if you tried to stop them!" Isabel said mockingly at first then became serious. Alex nodded but still wasn't pleased.  
  
"What should we do?" Liz asked  
  
"All I know is I don't want to go back to the house for a long time!" Tess said  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Kyle suggested, everyone nodded and headed toward the cars.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile back at the Valenti-Whitman house, in Maria's bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure?" Micheal asked Maria, He had her pinned down to her bed and was kissing her all over her face.  
  
"More than anything!" Maria said smiling  
  
"I love you!" Micheal said looking into Maria's eyes  
  
"I love you too. . .forever." Maria said giving Micheal a kiss  
  
"Good because that's how long your going to have me!" Micheal gave Maria a kiss back.  
  
"Good." Maria answered back. That was all that was said that was even partly serious for a very long time. They both knew that everything was going to be alright for a long time if they stayed together.   
  
  



End file.
